The Elite
by plainmnmemy
Summary: Pt. 2 in the 'I Get That a Lot' Series. Goes over the relationship between Emily and Fury and her teammates Clint and Grant. Listed as a crossover because it is set during Thor and Captain America: the First Avenger
1. It Won't Be Like This for Long

AN: Here it is the second story in the _I Get that A Lot _Series. I started this one off with a flashback instead of present time just to switch things up and set the mood.

I know I'm going to be giving a lot away to those of you who've picked up on the hints I've been dropping left and right since I said this would be going through _all_ the movies thus far, _but_ this story takes place in the time frames of _Thor_ and _Captain America: The First Avenger_.

I still don't own anything.

It Won't be Like This for Long

by Darius Rucker

**I'm aware in my other stories the video I tried to attach didn't work out so much and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it!**

* * *

><p><em>January 1992<br>Triskelion, Washington DC_

He set the bags down with a thud and leaned up and rolled his shoulders. Raising up again he ran his hands over his face and shut both his eyes tightly. It wasn't that it was a long trip from Long Island, the private jet made sure of that, but it was more of an _emotionally_ draining one.

He flipped the light switch on the wall next to him and squinted at how the bright lights reflected off the white walls of the empty room.

He took a step back and looked behind him to glance at the eight year old who was holding a stuffed animal she had insisted taking on board the jet. He watched her slowly walk forward to come to stand beside him and he waited patiently as she surveyed her surroundings.

_**It wont be like this for long**_

Nick placed his palm on the top of her head, his large hand almost completely gripping her skull, and he playfully shook her head back and forth.

"So what does her majesty think?"

He let go of her head as she walked into the middle of the room and did a slow turn, her eyes surveying every corner of the room before settling back on him.

"It's okay I guess."

He came to join her in the middle of the room when she turned to look out the window. It had been raining since they landed in DC and showed no signs of letting up.

He put his hands on both her shoulders as he came up behind her, "Once we get all your stuff in here you'll like it a lot better. Maybe give it some paint—"

"Can I hang pictures?"

He looked down to find her gazing up at him intently with a sad look in the orbs that used to hold vibrant light.

_**One day soon we'll look back laugh'n**_

"Of course we can. Come on, I'll walk you around while they carry the furniture in here; I've got some things I need to do anyway."

He began walking towards the door when he felt her hand grip his trench coat from behind. He turned around to find her leaning her head on his side. He stopped walking and raised his hand up in front of her and held it open.

He was never one for this affection stuff. Never got it as a child and his time in the military followed by his duties to S.H.E.L.D. never really gave him time to go out and find anyone to do such things with. But he's slowly realizing that ever since this little girl was born, despite the fact she wasn't his by blood, he has been wrapped around her finger

_**At the week we brought her home**_

The Triskelion was still a relatively new S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, and he himself had only been here a handful of times, but his new position as General required him to move into the dorms provided to agents living on base. He received his own wing of the building and it just turned out that there were a number of other rooms that could be used for anything he desired, including a spare bedroom.

It also meant that his young student could move with him.

He hoped it would help to get her away from the memories the Stark's large home left for the young girl back in New York. He wasn't about to leave her in some empty house with a handful of loyal staff while Tony was off at school doing who knows what.

_**This phase is gonna fly by**_

It would also make her continued training more convenient with the limitless access of training facilities as well as the overall atmosphere. If he was going to carry out her fathers' wishes, it would prove to be extremely useful.

_**So baby just hold on**_

He had been training her somewhat on and off as a body guard for the Starks at the insistence of Howard himself, but with the way things changed, he wasn't sure if going completely full time was the right move. He already had two other agents under his wing.

John Garrett was his first rookie and his training had gone without flaw. He'd been on his own for a couple years now out doing various missions and would stop by from time to time to check in with his Supervising Officer.

His other student was a straight by the book agent by the name of Phil Coulson. Coulson had come to S.H.I.E.L.D. about five years ago at the young age of twenty-two fresh out of the Boston police academy. Nick had encountered him during a mission where S.H.I.E.L.D. had to aid the local police force in flushing out a known criminal. After everything was said and done, Coulson was the only officer not to have retreated in fear.

Unlike Garrett, despite his special agent status, Coulson stayed close to home but upon Nick's insistence, had been relocated to the Triskelion as well.

_**It wont be like this for long**_

Their tour had made their way to the cafeteria when Coulson found them.

"Coulson!"

The younger agent's attention turned in the direction of his name being called and made his way over to the two.

"Sir," he grasped the hand Nick had extended out to him, "how was your flight."

"Not too bad, not too bad at all." He felt a tug on his hand and remembered the little girl still clasping it tightly hiding under his trench coat.

Coulson seemed to pick up on her presence immediately and with a gentle smile lowered himself so he was eye level with her.

"Hey there, I'm Phil," he reached his hand out palm facing upwards as an offering, "what's your name."

Nick watched her look up at him as if checking to see if it was okay, and after his nod of approval, she stepped out from under his trench coat and reached for his hand.

"Emily." It was quiet, but it was a start and he knew she would open up in time.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Emily." He gave her hand a light shake as he stood up again.

"I've been giving her a tour of the facilities here since she's stuck with me," she let out a giggle when he winked in her direction, "she seems to like the K-9 training unit so far."

Coulson let out a laugh as he looked down at the young girl, "You like dogs?"

She nodded her head yes with half of the excitement she used to have and Nick couldn't help but smile himself.

_**It wont be like this for long**_

That gave him an idea.

"Say, Coulson, I have to go talk to some people upstairs and let them know I'm here." He tugged her hand as he urged her towards the agent, "why don't you take her down to the K-9 unit again and show her the perks of being the new General's rookie?"

He saw her smile and it gave him hope she would enjoy being here after time.

_**One day soon you'll drop her off**_

"Well of course I can," she released Nick's hand and took a couple steps towards Coulson as he bent forward and held his arm out for her, "shall we?"

She giggled again and put her arm through his and nodded again.

Nick watched the two walk away as he heard Coulson trying to start up a conversation with the young girl. "Have you ever heard of Captain America?"

_**And she wont even know your gone**_

Turning away from the two he made his way towards the elevators. He had a meeting with the council on the top floors where he knew his own superior officer was waiting.

It was going to take some getting used to. He was now completely responsible for another life, and not just in the body guard way that he had been before. Now he had to do things like, take care of her if she got sick or if she got hurt, help her through her schoolwork, chase off the boys who would no doubt be after her….chase away her nightmares.

_**This phase is gonna fly by**_

A ding broke the silence around him and when the doors opened he stepped inside an empty car. He pressed the button for the floor he needed and walked towards the back of the car and turned around to rest his back on the glass. He could still see Coulson trying to walk while being bent over with her arm in his as the doors closed, and he let out a small chuckle.

_**If you can just hold on**_

_That girl is going to make a softie out of this thirty-seven year old._

_**It wont be like this for long**_

* * *

><p>AN: I realize this song might seem a little off but it was the only song I came across that kinda had like a slow beat to give off the depressing mood I needed it to be but still sound somewhat hopeful and not be all like death and junk. Plus it really gave off the kinda of father (guardian)daughter bonding I needed it to as Nick comes to terms with the fact he's now responsible for Emily.

Anywho, let me know what you think!


	2. Skyfall

AN: Another short chapter that's still giving back stories and weaving Emily a little more into the Marvel Universe.

Also, I for once could not find a song for this lol I went through my entire itunes library and nothing until I found Skyfall by Adele and even then it's not entirely what I was looking for but it works.

* * *

><p><em>June 2010<em>

_S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New York_

She was bored out of her mind.

She'd been waiting for Fury to meet up with her like he had explained, but she was slowly losing her patience. She hadn't been allowed to go _anywhere_ in the facility other than the waiting room.

She rolled her eyes as she remembered one of the agents telling her she had to wait for the Director.

_Does she know who I am?_

Emily was never one to throw her name out as a means of achieving something, but then again when your dad creates the organization you work for, it kind of just falls into place.

But not with this place, which was even more confusing since she knows for a fact her dad used to work in this building which made her need to explore unbearable.

She heard the doors next to her open and saw the balding man she had been waiting for. She remained seated and threw her hands up in a gesture.

"'Bout time you got here, I've been sitting here for what feels like _forever_."

She knew he could tell she was joking, it kind of came with the territory of him being her guardian for years.

She stood up to join him as he nodded at the agent who accompanied him through the door indicating that they could leave.

She had to look up to him to make eye contact since he was a little taller than her. "Now do you wanna tell me what was so '_special'_ about this place that they made me wait in this room until you got here?" She crossed her arms, "It's kind of hard to be assigned a mission and not being allowed to do the said mission, much less find out what it _is_."

He put one hand on her back and stretched the other in front of him to point towards the other set of doors on the opposite side of the room.

"After you ma'am."

Emily eyed her guardian warily before stepping towards the door. He walked ahead of her and held the door open as she was greeted with a large hanger with what looked like an office cubical in the center. There were agents walking around all over the hanger and she looked up to find some kind of room hanging from the ceiling as if it was a score box at a stadium.

"Huh."

He must have found her amazement funny as he let out a laugh and gave her another gentle push in the direction of the cubical.

An agent approached them and saluted to Nick, "Sir."

"I've come to show _Agent Stark_ here her new assignment."

The agent turned to her and raised his hand in a greeting. She grabbed his hand and returned the shake as he smiled at her. "It's good to finally meet you Agent Stark; the Director has told me great things about you."

She smiled politely at his comment. "Thank you. I'm sorry but…who are you?"

He seems to be thrown off by her bluntness before recollecting himself. "Oh, yes, I-I'm Agent Joseph, I've been managing the project for a couple months now. "

She arched her eyebrow in question before turning to Fury. He laughed off her confusion, "Speaking of projects lets introduce you to yours shall we?"

She let him guide her towards the cube that she had come to realize was a full on room with one door, and resembled that of a stage for a movie or play. As they came to a stop in front of the door she noticed their destination was apparently not inside the room itself. She watched as Fury punched in a few numbers to a keypad and she backed up a few steps as a monitor came out from behind the wall.

The monitor came to life and she tried to analyze exactly just what she was looking at.

"My project's a room?"

"Look closer," he pointed at the screen, "at the bed."

The one hospital bed in the room looked like one of those you'd find in those old timey hospitals, well at least the ones she saw in museums.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized there was someone _in _said bed, and they were as still as a board.

She heard him laugh as he stepped away from her to throw his arms out wide, "Happy Birthday!"

_He's got to be joking._

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're a month off."

He lowered his arms to but let one point a finger at her in objection, "No, just a month early." He gestured to the man on the screen again, "Couldn't keep the guy a secret until your _real_ birthday and I needed someone _close_ to run the project."

Her eyes shot back and forth from the screen to her S.O's face a couple times, before deadpanning, "You got me a _dead_ _guy_ for my birthday?"

He put on a face as if he was offended that she didn't like her present. "Not just _any_ dead guy." He gestured at Agent Joseph, whom she had forgot was still there, and he reached towards her to give her the file he had been holding.

She snatched the file with a huff of frustration and flung it open.

_No, way._

Her eyes were wide with amazement and suddenly this present just got a whole lot better.

"This is—"

Emily looked up to see Nick nodding his head with a smug grin, "Oh yeah."

She stared at the picture in the file and walked closer to the screen to the bed.

"Agent Joseph here will bring you up to speed on the rules and regulations concerning his condition and such as well as procedures in place.

She's so excited and shocked at the same time she almost forgets to ask what the mission's purpose even is.

"Hey! Wait! What am I supposed to be doing here—what's my mission?"

He turned his back to her going towards the doors they had come through as he waved a hand in the air without looking back at her, "Call me if he wakes up!"

The doors swung shut behind him as he left but she found herself still staring in disbelief.

"Agent Stark?"

She snapped out of daze and looked at the man still standing beside her.

She blinked a couple times before shaking her head in denial.

"I _know_ he did _not_ just put me on babysitting duty."

Agent Joseph seemed to think it was funny situation as he turned to press a button on the keypad sending the screen back into the wall before he began to walk away from the cube.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on everything."

Emily rolled her eyes and begrudgingly followed her next in command (the only good thing she found about this so far was that she in fact _had_ a second command).

She looked down at the file again and flipped it open to the picture inside attached to a sheet.

_Well…at least I get to see dad's handiwork_.

She smirked at the thought and took the picture out of the file to bring it closer to her face.

_And at least he's a hot dead guy._

Agent Joseph was oblivious to her as he continued to walk and explain the project as a whole.

"So, okay they found him after a Russian oil team had called it in—"

She put the picture safely back into the file and held it close to her chest as they walked.

Well...all things considered… maybe it wasn't _that_ terrible of a birthday present.

_After all, _she smirked,_ how many girls can say they got Captain America for their birthday?_

* * *

><p><em>A Month Later<br>July 16, 2010  
>S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New York<em>

Emily once again found herself bored.

After the initial shock of her assignment, she became more and more curious about the super soldier sleeping in the cube.

She'd remembered as a child, her father telling her bedtime stories about the fallen hero, and yet here she was almost in a way finishing his work.

After most of the agents had left for the day and only the necessary workers remained, she would sometimes go into the room and sit with him. She wondered if he felt alone even as he dreamt, and she didn't want him to wake up one day only to the shock that he really was alone…at least until they could lessen the blow somewhat.

The room was made to look like the 40's and the old army uniform she would have to put on was an annoyance to put on but she would do her hair and makeup anyway.

At least she had someone to dress up for?

Today was her birthday, and she obviously had no plans as it was 4:00 in the afternoon and she was sitting in a room with an unconscious man.

_Best date ever._

Agent Joseph had brought her a cupcake earlier and she thanked him for not making a big deal out of it. After all it was just her 27th birthday.

One step closer to 30 and nothing to celebrate.

She rolled her eyes at her own comment before settling them on his man's face.

The recording on the radio of the baseball game from the 40's echoed around her and at this point it had played so many times on a loop she could tell you every word the commentators would make.

With a sigh she stood up and smoothed the skirt of her army uniform down her legs before walking towards the door.

"Well thanks for the awesome birthday date sugar bear."

Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard something move behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder before widening her eyes in shock.

The once, unconscious soldier sat up in front of her with a steely gaze.

She watched him take a look around the room before his eyes settled back on her as she released the door knob to turn to face him completely.

_**This is the end**_

She reached up to the collar of the uniform as if fiddling with the collar only for her to press down on one of the medals pinned to it alerting the control center outside of the situation. She took a deep breath and lowered her hands to clasp them in front of her as she waited for him to speak.

"Where am I?"

_**Hold your breath and count to ten**_

She had memorized the lines required to play the part for this exact scenario.

_**Feel the earth move and then**_

She plastered a sweet smile on her face, "You're in a recovery room in New York City."

She watched him carefully as he sized her up before turning his attention to the radio in the window sill of the fake room, confusion causing his eye brows to knit together.

_**Hear my heart burst again**_

"Where am I _really_?"

She was taken aback but quickly recomposed herself. She let out a light chuckle, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

_**For this is the end**_

"The game," the look in his eyes turned darker," it's from May 1941; I know 'cause I was there.

The smile left her face.

_**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**_

_Oh shit._

He stood from the bed and slowly made his way towards her.

_**So overdue I owe them**_

"Now I'm going to ask you again," he came to a stop in front of her, "Where am I?"

She had to remain calm to not alarm him. She also had to ignore the quick thought in her mind at how much better looking he was actually standing up.

_**Swept away, I'm stolen**_

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly again.

"Captain Rogers—"  
>"Who are you!"<p>

_**Let the sky fall**_

They were cut off as combat agents came through the door only to find themselves two seconds later thrown through the wall of the fake cubicle.

_**When it crumbles**_

She watched in shock as he jumped out of the opening he had made and looked around at his surroundings in a panic.

_**We will stand tall**_

She jumped back to the situation and ran over to the crater in the wall.  
>"Captain Rogers <em>wait!<em>"

_**Face it all together**_

She hauled herself over the remaining wall as he ran through the doors of the hangar. She brought out her radio to alert the agents in the building as a warning.

_**At skyfall**_

"All agents code 13! I repeat _all agents_ code 13."

She threw the radio down to the ground and took off running towards the exit heels and all.

Fury was going to kill her. She had _one_ job and it was currently on the loose.

She pressed the button to reactivate her ear piece.

"Director Fury!"

"_Stark…Care to tell me why your project is running through the streets of New York?"_

She stopped running and winced catching her breath.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault, he—"

"_He made you the minute he woke up!"_

Really?

Anger flooded through her system at the thought of him blaming her for this.

"Yeah, well maybe if you guys had done some _better _research, we could have known that the radio was playing a game that he'd _fucking_ been to!"

She was fuming now.

"We're a secret government agency who has been with this guy since before it was created and we've been playing that on the radio since we found him! Are you kidding me?"

She listened for a reply and had almost given up until one came through suddenly.

"_I'll handle it. Prepare for the second step in the plan."_

Debriefing.

Her anger left her temporarily as she bit out a 'yes sir'.

She wasn't angry with Fury in particular; just angry about the _rookie_ _mistake_ she had trusted her team of agents not to make.

The pain and confusion he must have been feeling weighed down on her heart too. This was exactly what she had hoped to avoid when he woke up. She knew what it was like to have something one day only to have it ripped away from you the next and could only imagine how much more painful it was with his situation.

She closed her eyes and turned around to walk towards the control room to get the file and wait for them in the interrogation room.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

><p>AN: Alright and there we go. This came from really wanting her character to have more interaction with the Captain America storyline because I felt that one was less explored in the movies as it was in Thor where Coulson had direct interaction with the characters involved and explained to them what was going on with his end.<p>

Plus it was from my constant confusion at how S.H.I.E.L.D. could be so in depth with research and not know he was at that freaking game….I mean come on lol.

I know this series is more or less for my benefit just to get it out of my imagination but if you're reading this please review to let me know what you think about the stories so far.


	3. The Sharp Eye

_September 1994_  
><em>Triskelion, Washington DC<em>

The older agent let out a breath of relief when the SUV's drove onto the lock up platform and unbuckled his seat belt before resting his head back onto the headrest of the seat as the SUV began to lower into the ground. He glanced into his rear view mirror to look at the one passenger he had in his vehicle before looking back towards the open hangar.

They had just finished a mission on the outskirts of Illinois that bordered Iowa where S.H.I.E.L.D. had reports of a secret organization led by two con men who were wreaking havoc in the guise of a circus. The matter was purely criminal since money theft was involved, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had intercepted when hearing of the two leaders _unique_ skills.

When the team of agents arrived, the scene laid out before them had been one involving a struggle and General Nick Fury cursed their timing when they realized the two criminals had gotten away. They searched the area for any clues before stumbling upon a young teenage boy hiding behind some boxes with an arrow sticking out of his leg. After noticing the boy was not letting out so much of a whimper, he helped with the removal of the arrow before bandaging up the wound with supplies kept in the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV's.

The boy remained quiet throughout the process before Nick began to question him on what had happened and how he was involved. The older agent didn't get many answers from the quiet boy other than his name and his age.

The buzzer indicated that the platform was finished moving and he opened his door slowly before stepping out of it. He stretched his back to get rid of the knots from the long ride and the stress and noticed Agent Coulson walking towards him from the other vehicle.

"You did well today Coulson."

A slight nod came from the younger agent as exhaustion settled into both of them.

Nick reached over to place a hand on the handle of the back seat door before opening it slowly, tilting his head around the door to look at his passenger.

He had decided he couldn't just leave the boy there and figured they could find some kind of home for him, perhaps even here at S.H.I.E.L.D.

He jerked his head in the direction of the hangar, "Hop out kid."

The fourteen year old boy's eyes snapped up to look him in the eyes before timidly nodding his head and unbuckling his seatbelt before sliding out of the SUV.

"This is our headquarters that I told you about on the way here." He put his hands on the boy's shoulders as he gently nudged him towards the doors while Coulson stayed in the hangar to oversee the proper cleanup of the vehicles. "Some of the best agents of our organization have been trained here, and have gone on to do a lot of good in the world."

He watched the boy's head look around in wonder as they made their way to the main floor where the busy traffic of agents caused his eyes to widen much to Nick's amusement.

He slapped a hand on the young boys back and kept a hand on his shoulder as he came around in front of him.

He turned his body to the open hall in front of him with an arm stretched out gesturing with an open palm to the people walking around them. "All these agents came here from different backgrounds but with a common goal, and even though there are many…" He dropped his arm and looked down at the boy, "One man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be a part of something bigger."

Just as he was about to continue, a squeal was heard from down the hall. The boy's eyes widened and as Nick was turning around to investigate he was attacked by a pair of small arms and a ninety pound body hitting his torso full force causing him to bend over as the wind was knocked out of him. The General looked down to find the top of a dark brown head of hair digging into his stomach as the owner was draped around him like an octopus.

Rolling his eyes he wedged his arms out from the eleven year old girl's grip before playfully pushing her forehead out away from his body.

"Excuse me miss, but would you care to release me?"

Her smile could brighten anyone's day with how big and bright it shone and no matter how hard he tried to resist, always found himself smiling back. He was still in awe of her where she could be such a happy child after everything she's already been through.

After successfully prying her off of him he turned around pushing the girl in front of him towards the other child.

Emily raised a pointed finger, "Who are you?"

Nick rolled his eyes again and slapped the hand down, "Rude much?" He gestured to the quiet teenager once more, "He's new. "

He could feel the excitement literally vibrating off of her and he had to keep his grip on her shoulders to keep her from attacking the poor boy.

"Are you going to stay here?" Her head snapped up to meet her S.O.'s eyes, "Is he going to stay here!" They landed on the boy once more, "You can be my partner!"

Nick couldn't help but let out a laugh at the shocked look of the boy in front of him and he pushed down a little harder on Emily's shoulders to keep her from pouncing on him.

"I was getting ready to ask him when you came running in here screaming like a banshee."

Even the General's grip on her shoulders could not keep her feet from leaving the ground as she jumped excitedly.

"Please say you'll stay!"

Nick watched the boy carefully. The atmosphere around the boy was one of sadness and hopelessness and was far too similar to the one he felt when Emily first officially came into his care.

_Oh what the hell…_

"How 'bout this kid…You join, I'll train the both of you and let you stay with us." He gently shook Emily's shoulders back and forth, "As long as you think you can put up with this one."

Nick noticed the look of longing in the boy's eyes, "I know you didn't get that arrow in your leg for just being there kid," Eyes snapped up to meet Nick's own, "You had to have done something to either stir them up meaning you've got some nerve and I'm guessing some skill."

The grip on the girl's shoulders was forgotten and she took the momentary release to jump forward to grab the young boy's hand.

"It's official! You're staying here! You can be my new brother, I already have one, but another one won't hurt! And we can train together—"

He watched in awe once more as the girl started pulling the boy in the direction of their own private wing and seeing no resistance in the boys muscles figured that was as good of a yes he was going to get from the teenager.

The clearing of a throat behind him interrupted Nick's thoughts and he laughed when he found Agent Coulson standing in front of him, eyebrow raised.

"Taking in another stray sir?"

Placing his hands on his hips, he shook his head and let out another chuckle, "I guess so…poor kid didn't stand a chance against _Princess Hyperactive_."

Phil chuckled in agreement before handing his Supervising Officer a clipboard with some papers on it and with his other hand held up a pen. "I figured that would happen…that's why I stopped and got these forms on the way."

Nick eyed the agent in suspicion before jerking the clip board away. He took one look at the documents, and gave the rookie turned level 6 agent a glare.

"Really?"

Coulson had already started to walk away, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he laughed. "Just make sure you don't cry while you fill it out General Fluffypants."

Nick shook his head in disbelief as he tapped the clip board against his other hand. He knew deep down he had turned into a softie, taking in all these strays. He always counted the first one as a matter of duty since he had been her trainer for so long, but he couldn't find a 'valid' excuse for why he took this new kid.

After filling out the first few lines, the older man realized he'd need to ask the boy more questions to fill it out completely so he started off towards their living quarters, making a list of all the things he needed for the new addition.

_Furniture. Clothes. Toothbrush._

The hall leading to their wing was lined with glass and his attention was drawn to the grassy field below where other agents as well as their students were enjoying the sun. The bright neon yellow shirt attracted his attention to his two students down by the trees.

_Oh God, now I have to deal with two of them?_

He stopped walking when he noticed Emily was running in circles around his new ward, and raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw the young boy smile and laugh before chasing off after her.

_Well I'll be damned._

If Emily already had him laughing and smiling, he'd fit right in.

Letting out a huff, Nick looked back down to the clip board and stared at the information that he had already filled out. He knew his hard ass reputation would probably be dented a little since he let the soft side in him come out with this new kid.

It was unconventional, sure, but he couldn't help but feel as if he finally had a family and the thought made him pause as he felt the corners of his lips curve up.

_Clint Barton._

_Welcome to the nut house._


	4. No Church in the Wild

**AN**: Shout out to the one person who's reading this series and enjoys it! This one's for you buddy!

Song not really incorporated into this one, but it's _No Church in the Wild by Kanye and Jay Z_

**Important**  
>Make sure to follow along with the dates at the top. They go in flashback then present kind of pattern.<p>

I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

><p><em>Human beings in a mob<br>What's a mob to a king?  
>What's a king to a god?<br>What's a god to a non-believer?  
>Who don't believe in anything?<em>

* * *

><p><em>June 2nd, 2010<em>

"Yeah, who knows 'Tash. It's Coulson."

The New Mexico evening dry air was a relief to Clint after his stint in the humid air of the Philippines, but the woman yelling in his ear on the phone was making it hard to enjoy.

"So what if you have to stick with Stark for a little while longer? You get to hang out in an expensive ass mansion, there can't be much wrong with—"

Apparently, the Black Widow had a little bit of an issue with the latest assignments. He got sent with Coulson to look at an 0-8-4, she got to stay on Stark duty. He wasn't really sure what she was mad about—aside from having to sit still for longer than a month—she had everything she could ever want at her fingertips thanks to the billionaire, and for some reason she was angry about it. Yet, here he was, sleeping in a tent out in the desert.

"Now you know the old man isn't going to let that fly, don't waste your breath."

Her idea of asking the Director for a reassignment was laughable. That guy never second guesses his assignments— and Clint should know— he's watched Emily try to get her assignments switched for 16 years. If she couldn't break the guy, no one could.

There was more chatter on her side of the line and he closed his eyes letting his head sink farther back into his pillow, his hand smoothing his hair away from his face. He needed a haircut. This was their routine whenever they were sent on solo missions. One would always call the other to see '_what was up'_ or to compare targets with competitions like 'bet_ your kill wasn't as clean as mine_'. Natasha ignored the real reason behind these calls, but Clint had acknowledged it long ago and decided it was just how things were.

"What's the real issue here Romanoff? Tony Stark can't be the one thing to finally get under your skin."

Clint was met with silence from the woman he called his partner. Ever since he decided not to kill her years ago, the two have steadily become closer, and he'd like to think he knew this woman pretty well. There had to be something else bothering her other than some stuck up play boy billionaire.

He cracked an eye open when he heard her sigh and let his hand drop down to the bed, "Nat?"

More silence.

"Alright," he drug out the word, "you got about five seconds to tell me what's really going on."

What he heard was not what the archer was expecting.

"_I just don't think it's a very strategic. Two people get more accomplished than one."_

Considering he had been doing this sort of thing since he was 14, he knew the advantages of doing things alone were about as the same as having a partner. He also knew how to speak 'Black Widow' and knew the statement was more or less code for, "I'm lonely, and I _might_ want to be where you are." It was as close to a confession of—not love, no, god no, but maybe just caring—that either of them would ever get.

Clint knew by now that to admit aloud that Natalia Romanov could be affected by emotions was to accept a death sentence, and he had long ago learned how to maneuver the conversation around it. Chuckling into the phone speaker, "Yeah, seriously, who's going to come help me when push-over Coulson fucks everything up?"

The melodious laugh on the other end made him smile in relief that he had somewhat broken though her clouded thoughts. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't worry, I snuck a little peek at the files on Eye Patch's desk before I left. Looks like you and I are schedule for a mission after these are closed. Couldn't really see what it was about though."

Rustling outside his tent made him rise up to investigate, switching the hand that was holding the phone as he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. He leaned forward to look out of the small gap of the tent flaps in the entrance way as he continued to listen to her.

"Yeah, I don't know, I think it said Budapest. I looked at it so quick it could have said Baltimore for all I know."

More rustling outside and he on his feet looking for a shirt to throw on so he could investigate.

"_So_ _what_ _kind of 0-8-4 did you guys find in a freaking desert that required so many agents anyway?"_

Clint stopped suddenly and held the shirt he had worn earlier in one hand as he held the phone to his ear with the other, and walked out into the cool air to get a quick look around the tent, grumbling "Didn't really ask. Coulson bitched about missing out on the Captain America case the whole way here, but—"

Something in the distance caught his eye. Were those vehicle head lights? He quickly went back inside and threw his boots on, lacing the strings up quickly, pulling the shirt on hastily.

"_What the heck are you doing?"_

A twig cracked outside, and he stepped over the corner of his tent and with a quick flick of his foot, had his bow in his hand, quiver thrown over his shoulder.

"There's something outside."

"_Something or someone?"_

He stepped outside his tent once more cautiously, looking around for a sign of the headlights he saw before, suddenly catching a glimpse of a large figure running towards the base. Taking off running, he breathily replied, "Definitely _someone_."

"_Are they there for the 0-8-4?"_

Leave it to Hawkeye and Black Widow, the agency's top two assassins, to carry on a casual conversation while in pursuit of a possibly hostile target.

"I don't know." The base broke out into alarms and screams, and the rain beat against his face as he dodged through obstacles in his way. He needed to get up higher. Throwing his bow into the lift and cursing under his breath, he jumped inside, operating the cart's controls to move up a cable attached to the temporary watch tower.

"_Having problems Barton?"_

"Fucker's fast," Looking at the thin plastic walls of the make-shift base, silhouettes of agents being tossed around like toys, "strong too."

"_He's definitely going for the 0-8-4"_

"Maybe, but—"

Clint could hear Coulson barking out orders over the radio strapped to his side, "Who would go through all this trouble for a _hammer_?"

They hung up shortly after Natasha started cursing under her breath in Russian. Something about his luck in getting all the action and her stuck babysitting, that she was going to knock their director's other eye out of his skull, and a couple other ones he didn't catch. The fight below had proven to be far more interesting than their conversation—though he'd never tell her that— and she had ended the call before he even realized it.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket, and tapped the comm device in his ear, drawing back an arrow, "Better call it Coulson, I'm starting to root for this guy."

Maybe the desert wasn't all that boring?

* * *

><p><em>We <em>_make it out alive  
><em>_All right, all right  
><em>_No church in the wild_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Ta da! Short, yeah. But I'm still more or less just doing the backgrounds through the Marvel Universe so that when the stories catch up it already has a history that isn't incredibly made up and actually is plausible you know? Except for my OC. I'm just fitting her into the story as I please.

Also as I was writing this, I realized that my other story '_Smooth_' could fit into this universe, if any of you wanted more Clintasha and haven't read it already.

Review my pretties.

Up next is **Grant Ward**


	5. The Silent

_October 1999_

_Triskelion, Washington DC_

"Two's not enough for a group….need at least one more…"

"Ya know Nick, they say talking to yourself is the first sign that your mind is slippin'."

Nick looked towards the door of the viewing area to where his former student was standing with a smirk on his face.

"The whole point of you working on your _own_ and getting _your own rookie_ is so I didn't have to deal with you anymore Garrett." He playfully arched an eyebrow at the younger man, "What are you here to bug me with now?"

John Garrett came to sit beside his former teacher on the bleachers overlooking one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's training areas. The Triskelion Academy was the first step for all new S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to learn basic training and knowledge of the agency before they chose their specialties like Tactical Training, Science and Technology, and Special Operations.

Ignoring Nick's statement and nodding towards the glass panel, "Grant's getting pretty good isn't he? Who knows, maybe he'll be better than your two."

Nick turned his attention back down to the mats where Clint and Emily were training alongside Garrett's new rookie Grant Ward. Garrett recruited the 16 year old earlier in the year and he was progressing quickly through his classes with a determination Nick admired, especially from what he had been told of the young man's background. Despite his serious demeanor, it seems that the new recruit fit in quickly with his own two wards and even formed a close friendship.

_Three might be good number for a team_.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a body hitting the mats and Garett shooting up out of his seat.

"Ward! Dammit boy if you can't even beat a girl then get your ass up here!"

Taken back by the outburst, Nick watched silently as Clint helped Grant stand up, Emily standing beside them with apologetic eyes. Arching an eyebrow at Garrett, "Was that entirely necessary?" John huffed as he turned away from the glass with his hands on his hips, "Works doesn't it? Boy has blown through all his courses in three months almost—tough love old man." A cough from the door way interrupted Nick's reply as his second student appeared with a file in hand.

"Oh look—Disgrace-Phil is here!"

Phil Coulson rolled his eyes at the joke as he walked by Garrett and straight to his old S.O., extending his hand with the file out. "Hill told me this was for you, something about an undercover mission." Taking the file, Nick hummed as he glanced through the files. It was an undercover mission in China that would require months of work in preparation and execution. "And she wanted me to have this because?"

Coulson laughed, "She said _you_ were the Deputy Director, that reading and assigning missions was above her paygrade."

Shaking his head, "Yep, that sounds like her."

Shuffling at the door made the men look up to find the three teenagers standing by the door. The look on his two students' faces was something he recognized as sadness, while Grant's face held a different emotion entirely. Fear.

Nick only slightly realized Garrett was moving towards the door, his attention focused on decrypting the look on Emily's face. "Come on boy," grabbing Ward by the back of the neck, Garrett shoved him past Emily and Clint and through the door, "Guess we didn't train hard enough the other day."

Silence hung in the air.

"Alright then, uhhh," looking around awkwardly, Phil tried to find a distraction for the tension, walking towards the door. "I guess I'm just going to go back…upstairs…" Nick watched as Emily shook her head as he passed her and she sighed heavily before turning away from the door, leaving Clint where he leaned against the door frame.

Clearing his throat, Nick addressed Clint, "You did good today kid, I watched the whole thing." Clint arched an eyebrow at his mentor at the comment.

"You know why she's mad right?"

The Deputy Director ran a hand over his face to soothe the frustration he felt creeping in. "You know as well as I do I stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago….What did I do this time?" Pushing away from the door frame, Clint came to stand in front of him with both hands on the railing overlooking the training area. "**You** didn't do anything…it's about Ward."

Slapping the file onto the bench next to him, Nick placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his hands clasped, "What about Ward?" Clint turned around to lean back against the railing, keeping his eyes on his shoes as he tapped them on the ground. "The kid comes back from missions with some of the worst bruises and random fractures I've ever seen…It doesn't make sense."

Nick stared at his second ward in question. What had them so worked about bruises? They were part of being an agent, something he taught them long ago. He opened his mouth to explain such occupational hazards when he was cut off.

"Recon, Nick, he's only going on recon missions…"

_Oh._

No, usually people didn't get that beat up over a recon mission, but still it _could _happen. Right?

"Em thinks its Garrett."

Okay, what?

Nick must have said as much out loud with the way Clint was looking at him. He continued before he could interrupt him again, "You're tellin' me, that you guys think that Garrett's taking that kid out on _recon_ missions and causing those bruises himself? Do you realize what—"

"_Sir_."

Clint's stern tone made Nick lean back on the bench in reverence. He often forgot the scared teenager he took in was a lot older than Emily and was almost an adult. He'd be proud if he didn't have to debate a ridiculous issue.

"We aren't suggesting anything…we have no proof and we are aware of that, but you saw earlier how Grant gets with Garrett around." Clint once again pushed off the railing and brought his hands up in mock surrender as he walked towards the door, "Just lookin' out for a friend."

His gaze remained on the door for some time as he thought to himself.

Sure, Garrett seems like he's rough…but that's how the kid is learning right? I mean he's caught up to Em and Clint in training…has to be Garrett pushing him.

But is he pushing him too hard?

He rolled his shoulders before pushing himself to stand. He was Deputy Director, wasn't this _below_ his pay grade.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

><p>Nick rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the hallway, file in hand and opened, as he tried to figure out who to send. Whoever it was would be gone for some time…who could he spare that wasn't a vital person in the agency but still good?<p>

A muffled grunt brought his gaze up and down the empty hallway. Pausing in his tracks, he turned slightly to look down the hall he had just came, and then looked back ahead, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Another dull sound came from around the corner. Snapping the file closed again he walked down to the end of the hall and rounded the corner to come face to face with one, bloodied, Grant Ward. His mentor standing behind him with a hand on the teenagers shoulder. Has his grip always been that tight?

Maybe the kids weren't as crazy as he thought.

"Late training session Garrett?"

Grant's eyes widened for a fraction of the second, but did not go unnoticed by Nick, fueling his curiosity.

"Yeah, of course! Just showing him some quick 1-2 moves, you know." Garrett shook Grant slightly causing him to wince in pain.

Silence permeated through the air as Nick thought of the best solution to the situation at hand. He needed Grant away from Garrett to question him and get a look at these bruises himself.

_The mission!_

Glancing down quickly to the file in his hand, he set his plan into motion.

"Alright, well, _training_ will have to be put on hold until you get back. Pack up. You leave in the morning." Nick pushed the file onto Garrett's chest, succeeding in pushing him back far enough to release his hold on Grant, passing it off as being harsh.

"The China mission? Are you serious?"

With his hands on his hips, Nick stood straight as he looked at his former student, "You got a problem with that? I figured you'd be able to handle it you know, with your skill and all."

Garrett nodded before closing the file with a click of his tongue, "Come on boy, we better go pack—"

"Oh, he's not going with you."

Grants eyes did not hide their surprise at the Deputy Director's statement this time, his gaze flitting back and forth between the man and his mentor in anticipation.

Garrett turned around once more, "Of course he's going with me, he's my rookie? Where else is he going to go?" Nick stepped back slightly to turn his body towards Grant, "I'm sure we can find somewhere for him to stay in our wing. Clint and Em will sure be glad to have ya." Grant nodded timidly as Nick looked him over, zeroing in on a his side where he could see something on the bottom of Grant's shirt. Blood.

Garrett shook his head as he advanced towards them, "Now wait a minute what about his training and—"

"Everything will be taken care of John. I trained _you_ didn't I?"

The argument was over.

Garrett nodded slowly with a wry chuckle, "Alright then, I'll see you in a couple months kid."

Nick remained silent as he waited until they were alone. "Come on." He began walking towards the wing assigned to them as Grant trailed behind quietly.

It was dark and quiet once they stepped inside and Nick led Grant to the kitchen, pointing at the stools located at the small bar, "_Sit_." Grant complied silently; hand over his wound in what Nick could guess was an attempt to hide it. Grabbing the first-aid kit, Nick went back into the kitchen, all but slamming the kid on the bar, causing Grant to flinch once more.

Nick placed his hands on the bar and leaned forward, his head hung low between his shoulders. How could he have not seen? Why did it take two teenagers to point out what was so obvious.

Taking a deep breath he straightened up and turned his head to Grant, "Let's skip the questions." He nodded to the arm covering his abdomen, noting the blood had seeped onto the shirt more, "Show me."

Grant's silence earned a growl of frustration from the older man despite his attempt at keeping a level head. He understood the kid was probably scared, but he _really_ needed to fix this just to give himself a peace of mind if anything. Another deep breath.

"Look, there are two ways this could go right now.. Option A, bleed out on my kitchen counter, in which case you actually would leave but in a body bag; Or option B, let me see the damn hole you have in your side," He stood back and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his coat back out of the way, "You pick."

Grant looked at him shocked until looking down at his side, slowly removing his arm as he did so and reaching for the hem of his shirt. Once he pulled the shirt over his head, Nick felt as if the breath was sucked out of him.

Bruises. Cuts. Scrapes. An unknown number of fractures.

This kid was a walking ER visit.

"How long."

Grant was silent once more, looking away from the man and into the empty hallway.

_How did I get myself into these messes._ _I didn't even want kids._

Nick got to work on patching up the new wound, ignoring the others until he could think of a more permanent solution. He needed a place to stay.

"I don't really have a spare room, but I'm sure Clint would be fine with having a roommate." Pulling on the last stitch, "I think I remember hearing about you having a brother right?" Grant's eyes darkened as he took a deep breath, responding with a slight nod.

_Struck a nerve there._

There was _a lot _to learn about this kid apparently.

"Right, okay. You'll live and train with us from now on, you understand?" Nick began packing the medical supplies up, continuing without looking at Grant, "Leave Garrett to me."

_Okay, this is definitely the last one._

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>I know I've been gone forever, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my others. I graduate in May so I really had to crackdown and not fudge up. Plus I got sucked into my video game playing so hey whatev. I'll be trying to crank more out here in the coming days.

I highly recommend going to my Archive of Our Own page ( emsuzz2012) because it's a lot easier to correct errors to chapters on that and I know for a fact that those versions are different (in some cases a lot more different) than these versions until I get the time to sit here and redo them all.

Let me know what ya think.


End file.
